The Outcast
by Girl of Twilight Wings
Summary: Sarah is an Outcast, has been one all her life, but when she is responsible for Hiccup and most of the gang being captured, things start to change in her life. Alvin seems to treat her differently than all the other lower-ranking Outcasts, and she starts to wonder about the ways of the Outcasts. Will she undo what she has done, or has Alvin won?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello! For all of you readers that think this is the sequel to the land of night, sorry to say that you're wrong. This is a completely different story, but it still has an OC in it. **

**I see no reason to add a disclaimer, it's just a waste of time.**

* * *

On the shores of outcast Island stood a girl. She was about fourteen years old, and tough. She had black hair with muddy brown streaks, blue eyes, and tan skin.

She was a bit scrawny, and dressed in black and a sunset orange, her favorite colors. She was looking out through a telescope, waiting for what her parents said was coming.

Then she saw it. A group of five shapes soaring through the air, approaching the island in what they thought was a stealthy way, up in the clouds.

Truth be told, it was good, so Sarah gave them that point. The only problem was, everyone knew they were coming. She gave the signal. The signal was to drop a bag of rocks onto the ground, preferably hitting someone.

There was a yelp as that 'preferably' expectation of her was met. She continued to look through the telescope.

The night fury was in the front center, and its rider, a brown haired skinny dragon trainer, was on its back. How the outcasts needed to learn to fly dragons. That was why when Alvin took control back, it had become their first priority.

She had some ideas of her own, like, be NICE to the animals instead of beating them and locking them up, but her opinion didn't matter, she was a lowly scout.

She watched as he exchanged a few words with his oh-so-great girlfriend and then as his girlfriend swatted away that annoying-looking muscle dude on the monstrous nightmare. The kids on the zippleback kept fighting eachother.

It seemed like the boy on the night fury was angry at them, good. It would ruin his focus when the trap was sprung.

He was in range and he and his Night Fury were still distracted. She dropped a torch this time, and the man below caught it.

Sarah sprung into action. She leapt off the post and down to the ground, already running when the shot was fired. It struck its target straight on, and the dragon and boy screamed as they plummeted. More shots were fired, and soon all but one, the girlfriend, had been hit.

Sarah charged into the clearing as Hiccup gave Astrid the order to go back to Berk for help. The one named Astrid fled, ever so reluctantly.

The retrieval team got there and dragged away the screaming boy and yelling dragon, and Sarah just turned and walked away, job done.

She looked around for a moment, finding and pointing out the location of every fallen dragon and rider, staying out of sight, of course.

She followed, still out of still out of sight, and caught up to the group with Hiccup. Staying out of sight, still, she followed them. Then they split up, Toothless going one way while Hiccup was dragged another, still shouting and struggling.

She followed Hiccup to his jail cell, and watched from the shadows as he was thrown inside. The door slammed and he threw himself against the bars, trying to pry them open.

She stayed on guard duty, as was her job, and watched. He stopped struggling, and paced in his cell. She stared in a strange amusement as he tried to dig his way out with a rock. When that failed, he simply sat down against the wall and waited.

She stared, watchful, as he took his metal leg off. She had been informed of this trick. He would call to be released, and then hit the guard with the leg. It had worked once, who was to say he wouldn't do it again?

She decided to stop that from happening. He was about to try something when she sent a pebble flying into the leg. The impact actually hit his hand, and he hissed in pain, dropping the fake leg.

Sarah almost felt bad for him. He was a runt, but a brainy one at that. Without a gadget or a book or a dragon, he was pretty much just as weak as a baby kitten.

Then, add in almost. She knew he was a threat, and helping could cost her life. It was better him in that cage than her.

He was looking around for where the rock had come from, but the girl in black unmoving in the shadows at night remained unseen.

He eventually returned to his task, and Sarah threw a rock at him. Unfortunately, that was what he'd been waiting for. He stared right at her. And she stared back.

"I can see you, now you can come out, you know." He said.

She got out of the shadows. He looked surprised.

"What, not expecting another runt?" She asked, "Why else would I be a lowly scout?" She asked, trying to make him uneasy.

"A scout?" He asked.

"Yeah, the one that sprung the trap for you and your friends, so know that I'm no friend of yours, dragon rider." Sarah replied.

"Would you at least tell me your name?" He asked.

This caught her by surprise, and she forgot to hide it. He saw. "Why would you want to know, prisoner, and I don't answer your questions."

"Okay, antisocial." Hiccup sighed, and leaned against the wall. He looked away, and she merged with the shadows again.

"Okay, would you stop it, that's creeping me out!" Hiccup said to the darkness. She tossed a handful of gravel into the torch, putting it out and said, "No. sleep tight, dragon boy."

She could see fine in the pitch blackness, but he couldn't, and he was nervous. She didn't blame him. He was quiet, as if hoping to be unseen, and then rolled onto his side, trying to sleep.

But Sarah had been told to try and make him sleep deprived and unfocused in case of an escape attempt, so she reached into his cell, silently retrieved a rock, and threw it.

It smacked into the back of his head and he yelped, sitting up and rubbing at the spot on his head where it had hit.

He shielded his head, groaned, and tried to sleep. She chucked another rock, which hit him in the arm, drawing blood. He groaned and got up.

Sarah didn't like this anymore, but knew a job was a job. She cackled and let it echo for a bit.

He was cold, she realized, and that was good for Alvin's plan. She picked up a bucket of icy water and tossed it onto his cold form. He yelped and stood up with a shout of, "What was that for?"

He got no reply. Sarah felt the situation was comical somehow and fought back a snigger.

This continued until her shift was over at midnight and she got some sleep. She wondered, though, if she was just a lowly scout, why did Alvin trust her with such an important task?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I hope you like this story, and if you do or don't, I like reviews! Flames are fine as long as you say what you're flaming about! Don't worry, this isn't one of those capture and torture only fics that some people write. I believe in a balance of freedom and captivity.**

**Enjoy the story!**

In the morning, Hiccup hadn't slept a wink. His guards had made sure of that. He was shivering and soaked. Apparently that was supposed to be a preview.

Alvin walked in. "Hello, Hiccup. Sleep well?" He honked sarcastically to himself.

"Sleep deprivation? You're that desperate, Alvin? Is this your last resort?" Hiccup asked, keeping a straight face.

"No, that was just a preview. Now, you're going to train my dragons or freezing nights and sleep deprivation will be the least of your concerns." Alvin growled. One of the guards opened the cell and dragged him out, putting him in manacles.

Sarah watched from the shadows, curious of why she was doing so. She wanted to do something, yet there was something like a physical barrier stopping her. For one it's what her parents had wanted, for two it's what her master, (she shook her head) Alvin, she corrected herself, wanted.

She was getting confused, and she didn't like it one bit. _Maybe I should go hit my head on a metal pole a few times… What? That was weird._

She walked away, mind sore and whole body tensing to do five different things at the same time. If anyone noticed her jerky gait, nobody said anything. They knew better. The only thing lower than a scout was a soldier, aka the majority of the population.

The hierarchy, Alvin on top, below him was Savage. Then below him were the senior warriors, and then the dragon hunters, dragon tamers, dragon feeders, Scouts and spies, soldiers, prisoners, and a temporary bottom, the dragon training slave.

Sarah stopped at the arena, wondering why she had chosen to be here. She hid in the shadows, as it was her place to do. No one wanted to look upon the face of a simple lurker.

Hiccup was shoved into the arena. She watched intently, and in a strange sense of revolt that she felt she knew, but at the same time didn't know at all.

Alvin told him what he wanted Hiccup to do, and then stepped back, and a monstrous nightmare leapt forwards, claw coming down and a wild arc, and the images in Sarah's mind froze there.

She could see in her mind's eye a symbol, a dragon's claw symbol. She felt her forehead, feeling like there was supposed to be a band with that mark there.

But that was absurd! She'd never seen that mark before in her life! Or had she? Her mind was a writhing mass of thoughts as she slipped off into the darkness, retreating into herself.

Hiccup had seen the girl's reaction to the dragon's claw. It had distracted him from the task at hand, running away from the dragon, thus distracting Alvin.

Hiccup made a break for it, shooting past the guard and through the bars, and almost made it before Alvin caught the back of his neck. Hiccup swallowed nervously as he saw the terrifying gaze of Alvin hovering over his head. He didn't give a sign of what he'd felt though, just glared in sheer determination.

"Take him back to the dungeon and make sure he pays for that." Alvin growled, throwing Hiccup to the guards, who shoved him angrily back in the direction of his cell.

After an hour of 'paying for his mistake, Hiccup was left alone on the floor, shaking. Then came the hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of the girl from last night.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To know if you've ever seen this mark before." She replied, and showed him a drawing of a symbol that included a dragon's claw on a wing tip.

"It seems a bit familiar, the claw looks like a Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup said, "Was this what happened when I was in the arena?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. I feel like I know that mark, but don't. It's been happening a lot since you showed up." The girl said.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" Asked Hiccup.

"My name is Sarah." She replied.

"What, no last names on Outcast island?"

"I thought I had one, but I can't remember." Sarah said sadly.

"I'll help you if you help me." Hiccup whispered. "By that I mean let someone go, but don't let them know it was you. Tell them from the shadows that I said to go home."

"Sure, I'll let out the buff annoying one and his big red Nightmare." Sarah said, slinking away. In a moment, she was gone.

Hiccup was glad that he had at least one person on his side, even if she could very well have lost her mind.

Hiccup woke up a few moments later without knowing he was asleep. There was yelling. "SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OI OI OI!"

He smiled, she'd done it. In a few moments the shouting faded, and Sarah appeared at his door. "You weren't supposed to be asleep." She whispered, so I advise you stay awake the rest of the night, so you don't tip Alvin off."

Hiccup moaned as he sat up, the punishment had been lots of white hot metal rods pushed into his skin like branding irons on a shaved Yak.

"Just throw a rock at me if I doze off." He whispered.

He got hit by rocks too many times to count.

In the morning, he was miserable. Sleep deprivation was tough, and thanks to all the burns and bruises he was not in good shape.

He was aware that Sarah was lurking around all day, instead of resting. At one point she'd left, and then returned a few hours later.

That gap of space had been when Sarah had heard a strange word. It echoed in her mind and when she regained her consciousness, she had forgotten all about the mark and the confusion and helping Hiccup.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello Readers! Velociraptor121 here, asking for reviews! Please, please give me some! Enjoy the story and make sure to follow, favorite, or review, and better yet all three!**

* * *

Hiccup was surprised when he didn't see his mysterious friend all day, and when she returned for guard duty, she had forgotten all about him.

"You okay Sarah?" He asked.

Sarah Jumped. "How the hell do you know my name and why do you want to know?"

"You told me your name." Hiccup said. She frowned and he said, "Last Night, remember? You were asking about a symbol then you broke Snotlout and Hookfang out."

She looked very troubled for a moment, then confused, and then snarled, "I wasn't on guard duty last night! I was in the barracks. I thought I was getting promoted when I was assigned to this task! I've never even seen you before!"

"Yes you did! You gave me this paper with a dragon-claw symbol drawing and asked if I'd seen it before!" Hiccup thrust the paper into her face, symbol up. Her eyes seemed to flash upon seeing it and she recoiled as if she'd been struck.

Then she started gasping and leaned against a wall. There was a moment of silence and she said, "I remember you now." She said, "I also remember why I forgot. I think…" Sarah trailed off.

"You think what?" Hiccup asked.

"That I'm as much of a slave here as you are, if not more. Only reason they haven't done the same thing they did to me is because they need you to consciously train dragons. I'll be right back." She said.

* * *

A moment later, an outcast replaced her as a guard.

Sarah knew she had to figure out her trigger word and who hypnotized her. She knew the anti-hypnotic, the symbol, and she couldn't tell what the word was, even though she'd heard it before.

Sarah perched on a rise, and then got an idea. It would help both her and Hiccup to a degree. She took out a mechanism that she'd been hypnotized into believing it was a charm.

It was specially made, by who she did not know, however, its purpose was very clear in her mind. This was a dragon caller, the one she was currently holding produced a whistle higher than the human ear could register that called Changewings.

She headed down in the shadows to the arena and blew on the whistle loud enough for a few miles of dragons to hear, and the echo effect helped.

In moments, a blob of green acid was flying at her. She dodged and it ate through the wall of a cell. She blew repeatedly and dodged, letting all of the dragons out of the pen, and then had the camo-dragon blast the roof off of the arena, after it called its hoard that got her gist and destroyed the arena.

This, she knew, would put Alvin back in his place. She was trained, she didn't remember by who, though, for this.

* * *

Hiccup and the guard heard the changewing attack, but the one truly affected by it was Toothless, the only other dragon on that island that heard at that frequency.

He heard the first screech and started roaring and struggling, knowing that sound. He knew more than anyone who was making that call. He had known the girl's brother, still did, in fact. He snapped out of his bonds as soon as the outcast guards went to deal with the changewings.

He blasted the door open and raced away, eager to rescue his best friend and see his old one again. But first, a little riot could be distracting.

He blasted open the whispering death pen and the pen containing Barf and Belch. Then he freed meatlug.

"Come on, we have to get to our riders! Barf, Belch, blast open as many of these cages as you can! Meatlug, put some lava to cover the entrance to the guard barracks, we don't want any unpleasant surprises. I'll find a way out!" Toothless instructed.

The night fury shot open the cage for a wild nadder as he passed it before finding, surprisingly, an easy way out that led right into the sky.

He raced back down and blasted the remaining cage open. "Come on, this way!" He shouted, and all of the dragons flew out and away as a huge mass of scales. Well, almost all of them. Three dragons remained on the ground. Four, counting heads.

"Last time I was here, the prisons were over there, but we can't go barging in, there are too many, and plus, the changewings are leaving." Toothless said.

"According to the maps, we should have easy safety up on those cliffs." Meatlug said.

"And how am I supposed to get up there?" Toothless asked, shaking his tail.

"Barf and Belch can carry you." Meatlug said. Toothless was about to refuse when he realized that it was the only way up.

"Fine, but if any of you say anything to anybody, I'll have your heads. Both of them, Barf and Belch."

It didn't take long, but it couldn't end soon enough for Toothless.

Like Meatlug had said, the high cliffs were deserted. The only way up was to ride a dragon and the outcasts didn't know how yet.

He settled down and watched his old friend blur through the shadows like the sneaky runt she was and disappear. He let out a dragon sigh, thinking of what she could be today if her family hadn't split up instead of an outcast and a slave.

* * *

"I chased the dragons off, and now I want my post back." Sarah said to the burly outcast. He seemed to hold her with a certain amount of respect, so he obliged and left.

"Was that you?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Yep. I remembered a few things." She whispered in reply, and then showed him her gadget. "IT's a changewing caller, but it also works on night furies. They're the only two animals that respond to signals on this frequency."

"That is… Did you say night furies?" Hiccup asked, and then Sarah realized that Toothless was not a crossbreed of a thunderdrum and a scrill.

"Toothless is a night fury? Well, that explains the extra noise." She whispered. "I think he led the dragon parade out of here."

"He couldn't have, he can't fly without me." Hiccup told her.

_Well Duh!_ "Oh, I didn't know that, and this is not about the hypnotism, this is completely new info." Sarah said, "So you think he's still here?" She asked.

"Yes, he most definitely is. He'd have never left without me. That would be the same for the others and their dragons." Hiccup said.

"I'll get the fat dude out tonight and use my gronkle caller to get his dragon, then." She said, "He won't be able to stand another day under rations."

"Well, thanks, Sarah. And about the symbol, I've seen it before too, a very long time ago. By that I mean when I was a baby. Someone I knew had used that symbol too." Hiccup said, "But I'm afraid that I was too little to remember who it was."

"Thanks for trying, Hiccup. Oh, and by the way, if they get me again, show me the symbol. It's an anti-hypnotic." Sarah said.

"You were hypnotized? That explains a lot." Hiccup said.

"Well, I'd better get to work." She said, and was gone before he even realized it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I just got a review from a guest user, and I wanted to thank that person for the review! I'm glad to know than my story is going well, and that at least someone likes it! (Smiley face)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Toothless would not take his eyes off of the prison cave opening. He was waiting for either human to exit the area, or one of the other three, of course, but he would send them on home.

Then Fishlegs tiptoed out of the cavern entrance. It's hard to be stealthy when your that big, so he suspected that Sarah had something to do with it.

"Meatlug, Fishlegs is out!" Toothless hissed.

"Oh, he is! YAY!"

"Take him straight back to Berk, no arguments or complaints." Toothless said, "Cause if we're caught, it means the two of you will be too."

"Has this ever stopped us before? No, I'm coming right back up here with Fishy to help you and the others." Meatlug said, in a sweet but strangely firm tone. She would not back down.

Toothless sighed and said, "Fine, come right back up here."

Meatlug flew down and then walked, knowing her wings would cause a lot of noise. Her 'Fishy' seemed happy enough to see her, and she guided him away. He got on and they flew up to the cliff.

"I would ask where Snotlout and Hookfang are, but by the whole noisy escapade a couple days ago, at least I think it was a couple days ago, they're long gone." Fishlegs said.

"You got that right, and thank Thor." Toothless muttered.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Barf hissed.

"Yeah, he totally deserved less than not niceness!" Belch added.

"Hookfang deserved less than less than niceness."

There was a pause as everyone stared at Barf's stupidly grinning face, except for fishlegs.

"What?" He asked.

There were long dragon sighs and they turned back to what they were doing. "Meatlug," Toothless said, "Thank you for not listening to me. I don't think I'd have been able to stand it with only these two Cuckoos."

"No problem! Ooh, isn't that the human girl who summoned the attack that you were gawking at?" Meatlug asked.

Toothless silently took back his former comment. If there was anything Meatlug _didn't_ need any more of was egotistical support.

But he looked and sure enough, there was Sarah, leading the twins out by their ears, thoroughly annoyed.

"Okay, Barf, Belch, go get 'em. Meatlug, lead them home and make sure they don't do anything stupid. I'll just slow you down." Toothless said in a no-nonsense tone.

The two (Three if you count heads) Dragons flew down and got their riders, and flew away. Meatlug shot a reluctant look in Toothless's direction before she flew away.

It was only after they left that Toothless realized he had a problem. He shook the prosthetic tail in annoyance, and then let out a soft cry to Sarah.

She was, unfortunately, out of hearing distance. He jumped down to a lower ledge, and decided to wait for her to save Hiccup.

Then she froze up and went limp, crashing to the ground. A man in black cloths came out of the shadows. He was going for his very old friend.

Toothless roared at the top of his lungs and shot a plasma blast at the man. He was wearing fire-proof armor, so when the blast hit, it merely sent him flying.

Toothless jumped down all the way and ran to his old friend. Then he grabbed her gently and hoisted her up onto his back before going after the scent of his human.

* * *

Hiccup was waiting for Sarah to return for him. Then up not far from him he heard someone whisper a word. It was strange, maybe another language. It sounded like "Paleozoic." Then there was a thump, and he realized what had happened.

Paleozoic was her trigger word. Then there was a night fury scream and a blue light shone through the blackness of night.

He knew what had happened. Toothless had shot whoever had said the word, hard enough by any standards to kill a man.

Then he realized Toothless must know Sarah, and must be friends with her.

Then he heard padding, and Toothless was in front of his cell, holding Sarah. Hiccup ducked and Toothless blasted his door open.

Then Hiccup lifted up Sarah's face and showed her the picture, but nothing happened. So instead he said the word. "Paleo-zoic"

She blinked and said, "So that was the trigger word," and then she saw Toothless and said, "Hey, I knew you!" And then she gasped, "And I can remember my mother! That mark is her symbol! She's the one who raised Toothless and his siblings!"

Toothless let out a happy roar in agreement.

Hiccup just frowned. How could she have seen the mark on her mother, claim that she'd never been to Berk, she or her mother, and yet Hiccup had seen the mark before?

Then he remembered it, on a helmet quite like the one Sarah was wearing, except it belonged to someone he'd known…

He shook the thought away and got on Toothless's back. Then he put his foot into the slot, and Toothless ran out of the cave and took flight.

Nobody noticed, and Toothless, feeling like a rebel, blasted all their ships to pieces. There were cries of alarm now, and The trio was headed back to Berk before the outcasts were out of bed.

The flight was a long one, and Sarah told Hiccup all of what she remembered about her old life, and where it blotched into the lives of the outcast persona.

"Well," Hiccup said, "You always remember something when you see someone or hear something that triggers a memory, so since we've both seen that symbol with the dragon's claw, we should start on Berk." Hiccup said.

"After you get to a healer and some rest. I'd take over flying for you, but I have no idea how, and we'd probably die before getting to your island." Sarah said.

Then they saw the thunderdrum, well Sarah did. Hiccup was falling asleep already.

"Hiccup, is there someone on that thunderdrum, or are you too tired to notice?" She asked.

"He jerked awake and shouted, "Dad!"

Sarah stared at the huge figure riding on the dragon's back incredulously. How could someone that huge have a kid this runty? Then she thought _Well, I'm one to talk. I'm about as runty as it gets._

The Thunderdrum was followed by a nadder and a monstrous nightmare, one with a serious looking girl and the other with that extremely obnoxious boy on it.

"Hiccup!" Shouted the big man, "are you alright, and who's this?"

"That's the creepy runt outcast kid who broke me and hookfang out." Snotlout said.

Sarah frowned at him and said, "One, ever heard of hypnosis? Two, I'm not creepy. Three, My name is Sarah. Four, only I get to call myself a runt, when I'm in a bad mood."

"Alright, jeez." Snotlout said.

"Hypnosis?" Stoic asked.

"Yeah, I even had to get her out of a trance before we left." Hiccup said. Sarah felt a bit self conscious about that last part.

Toothless smiled at her and winked, as if saying, _"I know exactly how you feel."_

"Well, no use just hovering around here. We might as well head back to Berk." Stoic said, "and just so you know I don't trust you, Sarah."

"I didn't expect you to." Sarah replied. "No one in their right mind would trust someone who claimed hypnotism was the reason for doing terrible things."

Stoic frowned at her reply, as if in déjà-vu, or something. Then they flew off in the direction of Berk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**This is here thanks to a review from Sazza-joe, who gave me a review that was really positive and asked for me to update soon. **

**I hope all of you share that person's point of view! Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Sarah was used to much longer nights to than the hours everyone went to sleep on Berk. Stoic had let her stay in their house that night. She couldn't help but wonder about the Haddock family. They were divided, it seemed.

She also knew the name Haddock. She decided not to tell anyone in case of rising suspicions on who she had been. Astrid didn't like her, but Sarah knew about Heather, so she understood the other girl's suspicions.

She was flipping through her log of dragon species and adding a drawing of Toothless and Thornado, and logging what the species were supposedly like. After hearing about the typhomerang, she had designated a page for the species, waiting until she eventually got to see one.

Astrid burst in and called for Hiccup. It startled Sarah, who fell over in her chair with a small yelp. Astrid stared at her for a moment and then Hiccup came down.

Then Astrid saw the journal.

"What's this?" She asked.

"This is my own little dragon journal. I log in every species I see or hear about and then put in some personality traits." Sarah said, picking it up.

"Ah-ha! Another Heather! Copying our book of dragons!" Astrid snatched it from her despite protests from both Sarah and Hiccup. Then it fell open to a page with a dragon they hadn't even heard of before.

"Shadowstalker?" Astrid asked.

"Yep. I discovered it recently. It's sort of like the changewing, but only at night, when its completely invisible. During the day, it's kind of like a supped-up Night Fury, you know, black scales, wings, eyes. Only difference are the stripes and the horns."

"Okay, so you're not another Heather." Astrid said.

"We might have to put that one in the book of dragons." Hiccup said.

"I have two more, actually, but sure." Sarah said, and did something they hadn't thought she was capable of. She gave a very Hiccup-ish smile. Suddenly, the two looked alike.

Hiccup and Sarah didn't notice, so Astrid didn't say anything. Sarah watched them leave, and Toothless darted out after them.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Asked Stoic.

"Astrid thought I was another Heather and nearly trashed my dragon journal, and my face." Sarah said, wiping away a slight trickle of blood that had started to flow down her face.

"No, about the shadowstalker." Stoic asked.

"Well," Sarah paused and showed him her notes about it. "When I was on outcast island, I had a lot of free time, and being me, I decided to gather some information. I know that I used to do things like this before."

"You seemed to react when I told you my family name." Stoic said.

She flinched and said, "I hoped you didn't." Then she sighed and said, "I heard it a lot before outcast island. I even think I may have been referred to by it once or twice. I thought it was just a coincidence and maybe my mother had the same family name as you."

"What about your father?" Asked Stoic.

"I never met him. My mom said he was a marauding pirate of a man, and that they'd been separated when she was carrying me." Sarah said, and then asked, "How is any of this your buiseness? And why am I telling you this?"

Feeling a bit cornered for her finding out he was prying into her old life, he said, "I'm sorry…"

"No, not just that, I didn't remember until you asked!" Sarah said, looking confused. "I guess it's just about asking the right questions and seeing and hearing the right things." Then she remembered the symbol.

"What?" Stoic asked, seeing another frown.

"There's a symbol that belongs to my mother, and Hiccup says he's seen it before. Maybe you've seen it?" She asked, putting the paper down in front of him. He stared in shock at it. He, more than anyone, _Knew_ who that symbol belonged to.

Stoic decided it was in her best interests not to speak of it. "That symbol belongs to someone I was close to. No wonder Hiccup saw it. Please don't show this to anyone else, they might get suspicious." He walked away, not knowing what to do now that he might know the truth.

"Can you describe your mother?"

"Why?"

"I need to know if it's my old friend or an adopted symbol."

"Sure, dirty blondish brown hair, green eyes. She had a skin tone like mine. She's about your height, but skinnier." Sarah said.

Stoic knew he was hearing right, but he didn't want to believe, to get his hopes up, and have this all be a trick.

Sarah walked out the back door, muttering about the smoke in the room.

* * *

She stood where she was and took out her modified dragon caller, and then headed in a strange daze, as if knowing where she was going. She ended up at the cove, and she decided to chuck the whistle.

It had never worked before, and she felt it to be a symbol of bad luck. She'd had it on her when she was nabbed by the outcasts, carried it with her when bad, unexpected things were about to happen.

Then she stopped herself, and put it back in her satchel. Then she felt thirsty and went down to the lake for a drink. Stoic had known her mom.

The thought was a bit overwhelming, and he had been a great friend with her. That was even more overwhelming. Sarah could patch a lot of facts back together, but most of her memories were still washed over by the memories of a life as an outcast.

Her mother smiling and speaking to her, a tyrant forcing her to bow and yelling at her, treating her like filth.

One moment, playing with Toothless, the next killing a Snaptrapper. The memories were blended together, a big swirling mess in her head.

She was aware when the Night Fury landed next to her.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Asked Hiccup.

"I talked to your dad about the symbol. He knew my mom pretty well. He looked like knowing that she's alive was almost too good to be true. Asked me a lot of questions. I came here to try and put my mind together." Sarah explained.

"Why?" Asked Hiccup.

"Because my memories are all screwed up. You wouldn't know what it's like. Your friends are probably waiting for you."Sarah said.

"You should come with us, it could help you put your head together, maybe you could see something to help you remember…"

Toothless nosed her, and she understand what he'd said suddenly. "I knew you, and I know who your mother is. I'll take you to where she lives if Hiccup lets me."

"Okay, I'll come with." Sarah said. Hiccup looked surprised. _She said that to Toothless!_

"Did you just say that to Toothless?"

"He did ask so nicely." She said, patting the dragon on the head, and he gave a purr.

Hiccup shook it off. He did the same thing a lot of the time. "Well, let's go." He said, hopping on. Sarah got on behind him. Toothless took off, but instead of flying towards the gang, he swerved in the direction of the ocean.

"Wha? Toothless, where are we going?"

"Dragons do things for a reason, maybe we should let him do this." Sarah said, feeling uncertain. She hadn't expected Toothless to be so fast.

Astrid caught up on Stormfly and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Ask Toothless!" Shouted Hiccup.

In an hour, they found a large mountain. It was more of a huge roch coming out of the ocean, and it was packed with dragons.

"Screaming death?" Asked Astrid.

"Probably not." Hiccup said, "Or the dragons would be acting weird."

The gang had followed and had ceased to talk to each other. A truly astonishing sight was coming towards them. It was another dragon rider on the back of a huge Night Fury.

Toothless let out a happy roar, which was joined by the other Night Fury's. They realized that this was Toothless's mother.

"Wow, Sarah did you…" He trailed off. Her eyes had gone blank, and she was shaking. "Uh-oh." Sarah fell off. Toothless dropped under her and Hiccup caught the falling girl, who's shaking fit had increased.

He suddenly realized how small she looked. He realized that because of the superior-and-intimidating act she'd put on, she'd looked like an older girl than she really was. She had to be about twelve!

The rider on the other Night Fury beckoned for them to follow, quick. They did, and they found themselves inside a gaping, and highly decorated, cavern.

The rider took off her mask, and Hiccup froze up. He knew that face, knew it very well. The rider seemed to recognize him too.

"Hiccup?" Asked the woman.

"Mom?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in about a week. Thanks again to the two people who reviewed and I hope more people review. **

**To ILOVEPIXELS: I think if you just say you're 13 it will let you. That's what I did for most websites.**

**I have 327 views to my story as of right now, so I'll take that as a good sign. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was in shock. He had just met someone who was supposedly dead, his mother!

That, added to the fact that Sarah was his younger sister, pretty much caused his current state. He was just standing there, eyes huge and mouth slightly open. The gang was staring too.

"How did we miss that?" Snotlout Asked.

"We didn't, no one knew until now." Astrid snapped, "Not even Hiccup."

"I-I don't believe it! You survived!" Hiccup gasped.

"I was rescued. My friend here," Vallhalarama said, gesturing to the Night Fury, "Saved my life. Sarah was born soon after."

"I thought, we all thought, you were dead." Hiccup stammered, taking a step back, still in a state of shock.

His mother was distracted as Sarah moaned and said, "Oww, I've never had a headache like that before! Oh, we made it! Um, Hiccup, why are you staring at me like I just grew horns?" She ran her hand over her head.

"You don't know what our mom just said?"

"EEP!" She said, eyes getting huge. She kept making the crickety squeaking sound and whipped her head from her mom, to Hiccup, to the gang.

"Um, awkward." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, when do we get to go blast stuff?" Asked Ruffnut.

That snapped them out of it. Barf and Belch seemed to say something, and Toothless snarled at them, shutting them up.

"If you're going to blast things, go back to Berk." Astrid said, "And Snotlout, could you kindly go with them and bring Stoic over here? Now!" Astrid hissed, shoving the boy at the nightmare, who picked up his face in its mouth and flew away, the twins and their dragon following.

"Well, now that we're done, I'd like to go outside and throw up." Sarah said, heading out after them.

"What was that for Sarah?" Asked Hiccup.

"Nerves!" Shouted Sarah over her shoulder."

"Did you just call her Sarah?" Asked Hiccup's mom.

"Yes, that's what she said her name was when we met, after she took out a bunch of outcast hypnotic induced rage on me." Hiccup said.

"Her name is actually Huntress." Vall said.

"Huh, you really like the H names." Astrid said.

There was a loud roar and Thornado and Hookfang touched ground, Snotlout yelled as Hookfang burst into flames, jumped off, and dove into a small pond.

"Valla!" Shouted Stoic, smiling ear to ear with pure Joy.

"We should give them a moment." Huntress said, moving away. Hookfang grabbed Snotlout's leg and dragged him outside, and Thornado walked out.

Toothless and his own mother were purring and walking out together. Then the older Night Fury saw the fake tail and snarled, nosing it. Then she glowered at Hiccup and dragged Toothless away.

Huntress decided to give them the tour. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Astrid and Hiccup followed. After an hour, they had finished the tour, and only gone through half of the area.

Thornado was shooting sound waves at a few terrible terrors, which were much bigger than they should've been. That meant big enough to ride. One of them shrieked at the Thunder drum and shot a jet of flame at him.

Thornado just blasted it away, snarling, sitting on a pile of fish.

"You live here?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yes, I've lived here ever since I was born, until the outcasts found me fishing and decided to test their hypnotism on me." Huntress said, brushing h stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I've always lived on Berk, but by the sound of things, you never even left until the outcasts found you." Hiccup said.

"Yeah. I'm going to find Spike." Huntress said, and walked off.

"Spike?" Astrid asked. They were answered a moment later to see Huntress feeding a dragon that looked like a giant spiky gronkle with Night Fury wings and a long tail with a mace like ending.

"Oh. What is that thing?" Asked Hiccup.

"Spike, of course." Astrid said, rolling her eyes. "Good name. Don't tell me she rides that thing."

"I don't think anyone could ride it."

It opened its mouth to reveal it had jagged inner guns looking like stone, but no teeth. It was eating melted rocks, which it turned to lava before eating.

A moment later it made a wolf-howling noise and flew away.

"Was that spike?" Asked Astrid.

"Yep. He's a Stonegrinder. Mom named the species and I named him when I was three." Huntress said.

"Stonegrinder? I thought it melted those rocks." Hiccup said.

"He's a mix between a tidal dragon and a boulder class. When he's not eating rocks, it's horrible to watch. He pretty much sticks all his spikes out and tears his prey into bloody pieces, and then grinds it up in his mouth before swallowing it." Huntress shuddered.

"Anything else we should look out for?" Asked Astrid.

"Yeah, the bludgeon tail is stronger than metal, and he uses it on anyone he doesn't like. Keep an eye on Snotlout and Hookfang, they could very well wind up dead."

Huntress walked away, and Hiccup shook his head. She was younger than him and she knew more about dragons than he ever could.

"I can't believe she's lived like this for her entire life, or even that she and your mother are alive!" Astrid gasped.

"What we could learn about dragons from this place…" Hiccup trailed off as the dragon from Huntress's drawing flew past them, letting out cries of joy. It sounded like a much more quiet red death call mixed with a Night Fury cry.

It shot a blast of fire, or a laser. They couldn't really tell. It started with sparks on the single-clawed tips of its wings and then the stripe of grayish skin glowed. Then the sparks flew in front of its mouth, where it was breathing out a gas. Then it exploded into a green light and became a cutting beam that flew into the air before exploding like a plasma blast.

Huntress jumped off a ledge above them with a cry of "Brightscale!" And landed on the dragon's back. Toothless ran up to Hiccup and motioned for him to get on.

As soon as Hiccup did, the dragons were playfully roaring at each other.

"They want to race! Give Toothless control!" Shouted Huntress, "And hold on for dear life!"

The dragons arced up into the sky eagerly, and so the race began.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hello readers! Please review, and enjoy! I have nothing else to say.**

The dragons plunged. Huntress's dragon was in the lead, and spinning around too. When they approached two burnt up rocks, Brightscale's wingtips lit up with a green light and it flashed up both stripes, then shot like a laser beam out her mouth.

Toothless fired the shot, and it got there second. Toothless was panting, having not gotten a lot of practice.

Brightscale on the other hand was very fast. She was easily out flying Toothless.

She put on an extra burst of speed that even for a night fury was almost impossible, and kept going faster. (Traveling at supersonic speeds)

They dodged all the obstacles and crossed the finish line, Brightscale pulling to a reluctant stop, hardly winded. The other teens were all staring at Brightscale, and now realized why she was faster. She was thinner, wing membrane seemed lighter than Toothless's, and her body was aerodynamic, built for speed.

Toothless arrived five seconds later with Hiccup staring in disbelief at the dragon and rider that had bested them.

Also, they realized that instead of the finned tail possessed by the night fury, Brightscale had an arrowhead tail.

Brightscale's seemed to be the most powerful of the dragon species.

"So, are there any more of those?" Asked Hiccup.

"No, the one I drew was Brightscale coming to look for me. She's the only one of her kind in the archipelago. I bet I could show you Toothless's family if they didn't all fly away while I was gone. Of course, you've already met his mother, Shadewing. His siblings are Smallfang, the runt, Midnight, the oldest, and Longfin, also hatched before Toothless."

"Oh. Where do you think she came from?"

"I think she's a crossbreed of some kind." She said as the dragons landed and they dismounted. "Night Fury and something else fast. That or, she's simply not from the archipelago. I was trying to get where she came from, she knows. I found her a year or so ago."

"She was leading you to her home?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep. She made the journey here, and she knows how to get home. I just wish the outcasts hadn't found me when we got separated. I'd let my guard down while living up to my name and got whacked. Brightscale obviously couldn't get to me in time."

"Oh." Hiccup said. "So, where did Toothless run off to?" Asked Hiccup, suddenly realizing the two dragons were nowhere near them.

"Probably with his siblings. Hey, did you happen to have a run in with a whispering death that particularly sets him off or hates him?" Asked Huntress.

"Actually, yes. I had to jump off a cliff so He'd come back." Hiccup said.

"So you've got some nerve! Throwing yourself off a cliff is one suicidal idea! Toothless must really like you. Anyone else, and I'd bet he'd just let them fall. That's how much he wanted that other dragon dead before he left with the common dragons from Berk to serve the red death in order to gain enough power to slay Thorn."

"That dragon's name is Thorn? Do you name every dragon you come by?"

"Only the ones we know well." She replied.

Hiccup shook his head, wondering how many thousands that could mean. He'd met Spike, Brightscale, Shadewing, Smallfang, Midnight, Longfin, and Thorn, Toothless's rival, and he'd just arrived with Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf/Belch, Meatlug, and Thornado.

He continued back up to the cave entrance, and then realized that his sister wasn't tailing him anymore. He looked around and then headed the rest of the way up to the cave.

Toothless was chattering with a group of Night Furies when he got there, and Stoic was accepting Huntress into the family, who was complaining about now wanting to leave this island, and reminding them what had happened the last time she'd tried it.

Hiccup realized that Stoic and his mother were going back to Berk, and determined to bring Huntress with them.

"No, this is my home! I don't LIKE being surrounded by other Vikings, I prefer to be on my own, with the exception of Brightscale! Mom, you know that!" She protested.

"Huntress, that's the thing. You can't live your life completely devoid of human contact, it's unnatural." She said.

"Well so is Hypnotism!" Huntress replied, "And I know how to do that temporarily!"

"We need to return to Berk. You can even bring Brightscale with you." She said, and the whispered something that no one but Huntress heard. Huntress made a sour face and turned away.

"Fine." She growled, seeming to be much colder than before. It felt like the entire room was ten degrees colder.

Stoic and Valhallarama didn't get it. They just seemed pleasant. "You'll love it! Plus, the whole town will love you!" Stoic shouted.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She muttered. Then she spotted Hiccup, and decided to use him to get out of the conversation.

"If anyone asks, I'm getting some air, and will be right back." She said, walking past him. She whistled and Brightscale flew down, and she jumped off the path onto the dragon and they flew off at top speed.

Toothless let out a protesting cry and motioned for Hiccup to get on, urgency in his eyes.

Hiccup complied, and Toothless took off in the direction Brightscale had flown.

Huntress POV

Huntress looked around, scanning the forest for something to beat up. Slave traders had used these forests for a long time, and it had been her hobby to take them out.

She spotted a group of torches, and they slowed and lightly hovered above them. Sure enough, it was a caravan. She wanted to keep doing this, so she was going to prove to her mother that she and Brightscale could do this on their own.

Her words in the cave, "_You can't take on the caravans by yourself."_

Huntress glared at the thought.

This was the simple truth behind her. She had been captured by these men, they were her enemy, her reason to stay around for so long.

"Let's give them a run for their money." Huntress whispered into Brightscale's ear. Brightscale bobbed her head in response.

They plunged, and out came Huntress's hidden crossbow. She fired at the men, injuring and immobilizing them, and then ducked down and held on.

Sparks began to fly and her world was enveloped in that welcoming green blaze, that sense of weightlessness. Then all the green shot forwards in a laser line, taking out an entire group of them. This was who she was, a secret freedom fighter.

What they did not see was the berserkers creeping out of the woods with a bunch of nets ad a large catapult, not until it fired, and they went down into the ocean.


End file.
